Tragedy
by Trivette Lover Heather
Summary: Nash and Co deal with Americas tragedy.


Tragedy  
By: Trivette Lover Heather  
  
* On September 11, we all witnessed an attack on our country, This past week we have all grown closer. I know we are all doing what we can to show those evil doers that they will NOT tear us apart. God Bless America! --------  
  
Nash Bridges left the group watching the TV and took a seat at his desk. He began to hit some keys on the keyboard but quickly stopped. He began to fumble through messages, but quickly threw them back on his desk. He took a deep breath and stared straight ahead. Someone broke him out of his trance to sign a form. He waved them off and made his way out to the pier.   
  
Harvey Leek was surrounded by his colleagues, each trying to get a better look at the television. Some one hollered for Harvey to turn it up.  
  
" There's nothing to hear damnit!" Harvey hollered back into the crowd of officers. He turned the dial with force and retreated to his desk. He also couldn't concentrate on a thing and sat at his desk aimlessly.   
  
Joe Dominguez had just arrived and heard it on the radio. He immediately grabbed his phone and called Inger. He heard her crying on the other end and was getting teary eyed himself. He assured her he would come home early and that every thing was going to be all right. When he hung up, he couldn't help but notice the group around the television and the officer's fiddling with their radios. He glanced at Harvey and looked around for his partner. He got up and walked over to Harvey's desk. Placing a hand on Harvey's shoulder he asked,  
  
" You alright brother?"  
  
Harvey lifted his head, wiping a few tears away. " I'll be okay. I just can't believe it, all those people."  
  
Suddenly a loud reaction came from the officers around the TV and some one said, " Another plane hit the second tower!"  
  
Joe's mouth fell open and held his head down. He looked back at Harvey who had put his head in his arms again. Joe rubbed his hand on his shoulder and went to find his partner.   
  
It was another amazing morning in San Francisco, but the stillness was deafening. Nash stood with his hands on the rail with his head held down. Joe saw his friend and took a place next to him. With his hands in his pockets he wondered how to tell Nash that another plane had his the second tower. Nash lifted his head and looked over at Joe and nodded his head up. Joe nodded back to let him know he was okay. Even though they both felt like their hearts were about to burst.   
  
Joe cleared his throat. " Another plane just hit the second tower man."   
  
Nash didn't reply, his head shot up in shock and he slowly turned back to the water.   
  
" This country's strong brother, we'll get who did this."  
  
" Then what's gonna stop them from fighting back again, when we do."  
  
" I don't know, but we're gonna get them some how."  
  
" We should know first hand, the kind of world we live in Joe, this is just so sad. I mean I can't believe...all those innocent people...all those lives lost, for what?"  
  
" Got me man, Harvey's having a real rough time with it, want to send him home?"  
  
" If I send him home, ill have to let everyone home. Not that it matters, I cant even function right now, let a lone go out on a gig."  
  
"We'll get through it brother, we always do, and we always will."  
  
Nash turned and gave a quick smile to his friend. Joe nodded back. Both men stood for a while and went back into the SIU. They had heard about the Pentagon and that the towers had collapsed. Both got every ones attention and shared a moment of silence, calmly the two of them addressed the situation. Nash ended with this,  
  
" I know this is gonna be tough, but we're a family here, not just as cops but as Americans and we are gonna get through this together. So go home to your families tonight and be strong. We're gonna get the sons of bit---s!"   
  
Following with applause, Nash left for home to be with his family.   
  
As always, Till Next Time,  
- Trivette Lover Heather  
  
I apologize if any thing I wrote offended anyone in anyway, this was simply how I felt.   
  
  



End file.
